Benutzer Blog:Millow
Einleitung Hi alle zusammen, seit dem letzten Blogbeitrag wurde sehr angeregt diskutiert wie unfair/fair die Verwendung von OCAs, x,5er Bases und Engeneered Clans ist. Ich will da auch gar nicht weiter drauf eingehen, weil darüber in den Kommentaren zum letzten Beitrag weiter diskutiert werden kann. Fakt ist das etwas am Matchmaking verändert werden muss. Ich denke damit würde ich dieses Thema auch abschließen. Ich denke heute werd ich ein bisschen was zum Thema '''Scout/Spy '''schreiben. Scout/Spy Wie der Name es schon sagt soll der Gegner erkundet werden. Das erinnert mich ein wenig an alte Age of Empire Zeiten ;-), aber ich will nicht vom Thema abkommen. Scouts kommen wohl am häufigsten bei 10er oder 11er Bases vor, aber was erkundet man da eigentlich so alles? thumb|400px|Skizze auf TH10 Ja... die geübten CWler werden solche Skizzen kennen, für jemanden der sich damit nicht auseinander setzt wird im ersten Moment denken "was soll das sein?!" Ich möchte kurz anmerken das ich die Skizze gerade eben recht spontan gemacht habe xD ich hab keine Ahnung ob der eigentliche Angriff für 3 Sterne reicht. Ich denke die erste Frage stellt sich, wer erstellt die Skitte beim Scout, das macht der jenige der dann abschließend den richtigen Angriff durchführt. Deshalb ist es auch dem seine Aufgabe sich bereits im Vorfeld Gedanken darüber zu machen wie er seinen Gegner angreifen will. Es ist also nicht ein einfaches "scoute mal die 3 für mich". Ganz im Gegenteil jeder Scout brauch auch eventuell andere Anforderungen. Fangen wir mal damit an in einem Satz zu erklären was hier mein Pseudoansatz auf den Gegner wäre, weißes X wird gefunnelt, QW mit Rage und Ability über die Armeelager Richtung TH, Riesen, Bowler, King als KS mit Sprung und Rage zum ersten IT, in Blau kommen die Miner dazu. Ein Heal aufjedenfall beim MT kompartment sonst sind die Miner schnell weg. Was macht jetzt der Scout? Die Roten Fragezeichen in der Ecke sind denke eindeutig, er soll schauen ob da wirklich nur die bauhütten stehen (Troll Tesla). Die Roten Bereiche innerhalb der Base sind bestimmt die Spots für Riesen Bomben und Teslas. Es geht darum heraus zu finden was wo ist. Jetzt könnte man denken das wars, natürlich nicht :-) Der Laufweg der Queen, sind dort Luftminen! Dazu kann man lakaien einsetzen. Der Startpunkt vom KS, sind dort Sprungfallen! Es gibt nicht schlimmeres als wenn die Tanks direkt zu Beginn ein bisschen Trampulin spielen... Auch der Einsatz der Miner kann auf Sprungfallen geprüft werden. Man darf auch auf keinenfall die Mauerbrecher vergessen, in dem Fall würde ich keine Nutzen, aber deren Laufweg muss aufjedenfall geprüft werden. Idealerweise hat der Scouter eine Queen 25 oder höher und kann sogar den Queenwalk durchführen um zu sehen ob die Queen auch am Ende das macht was sie machen soll. Und wenn man denkt die eigentliche Arbeit vor einem Scout wäre der aufwendige Teil, dann wirds erst lustig wenn man nach dem Scout überlegt wie man mit so wenig Kosten wie möglich Fallen auslöst oder sie umgeht. Einfach gesagt, gute Angriffe sind am Ende selten aus der Laune heraus entstanden. Sie werden oft sehr genau geplant. Umso professioneller die Clans werden umso länger dauern oft die Planungen. Entscheidend ist dann am Ende wie gut kann man den Angriff umsetzen den man sich vorher ausgedacht hat. Die letzen ClanKriege Dieses mal etwas im schnelldurchlauf weil ihr das bla bla ja eigentlich schon kennt ;-) thumb|left|400px|clanlog Seit dem letzten Blog haben wir nur 4 ClanKriege veranstaltet, da wir zwischendurch zwei Stück mit und in unserem PartnerClan absolviert haben. Alle 4 Stück wurden gewonnen, wobei die Gegenwehr bei Müptela und dem Iraqer Clan nicht vorhanden war. Zum Glück für uns, unsere Leistung war auch wieder nicht wirklich erwähnenswert. thumb|320px|Müptela CW Wie man sieht 10,5 ist recht beliebt zur Zeit ;-) aber scheinbar hatten sie auch einfach keine Lust gegen uns anzutreten. Daher kurz und schmerzlos, Haken dran. thumb|left|320px|Gegner aus dem Iraq Ich denke wir hätten an der Stelle unsere Nummer 10 doch mit einem anderen Account füllen sollen.... Ist zwar kein OCA und auch kein wirklicher Gewinn in der Offense aber hat gereicht das matchmaking so zu beeinflussen das der Gegner offensichtlich auch keine Lust mehr hatte gegen uns anzutreten. Machen wir auch hier einen Haken dran und schauen uns mal den CW an der eigentlich am interessantesten war. thumb|320px|sari TM Die fleisigen Kommentarleser werden jetzt merken das genau das der Gegner war von dem ich gesprochen habe. Deshalb mach ich das Thema an der Stelle nochmal einen Spalt auf. Ich will jetzt auch nicht abstreiten das wir das Matchmaking auf die eine Art beeinflussen, aber unser Gegner hat es ebenfalls auf die andere Art beeinflusst. Wenn die Gegner auf diese Art ihre Dörfer in den Krieg schicken brauchen sie sich nicht zu wundern wenn sie verlieren, 5 TH10er mit HC unter 40? Das ist halt einfach nicht Kriegstauglich, damit schneiden sie sich ins eigene Fleisch. Damit schubs ich die Tür auch wieder zu ;-) Den vierten ClanKrieg bleib ich euch leider schuldig, ich hab schlicht vergessen das LineUp zu erstellen, aber dort gabs ähnlich wenig zu erzählen wie in den anderen dreien. Ausblick Wir sind gerade in einem MU und ich hab mit dem gegnerischem Clan schon gesprochen das ich darüber gern ein Blogbeitrag schreiben würde. Denke das ist dann auch viel interessanter als ein wenig über die Random Wars zu schreiben. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Clahs On! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag